


Dovahleth: An Oblivion of A New Game Plus

by HB_DS2013



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Archmage Dovahkiin, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Bernadetta von Varley's Father's Bad Parenting, Byleth Is the Dragonborn, Byleth can Cook, Byleth can Smith, Crossover, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Is Going To Die Like High King Torygg, Imperial Legion Victory, Infrequent Updates, Late Night Writing, Marianne von Edmund Needs A Hug, Modded Crimson Flower, Multi, My Unit | Byleth Wears Glasses, POV Third Person Omniscient, Polyamory, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB_DS2013/pseuds/HB_DS2013
Summary: The Last Dragonborn and Miraak were engaged in an epic battle in Apocrypha when they achieved a sort of CHIM and created a rift in Apocrypha's reality with a Dragon-Aspect fueled Unrelenting Force. Both of them were sent to Fodlan, however, the Last Dragonborn dies while Miraak lives.The Last Dragonborn reincarnates into Byleth Eisner at the cost of the memories of his old life. He has a fateful encounter with a trio of nobles who happen to be the future leaders of the continent of Fodlan followed by a sassy and mysterious green-haired girl. For his troubles, Dovahleth becomes a professor at the esteemed Garreg Mach Monastery, the center of religion and the oldest building in the continent of Fodlan.In the meantime, Miraak is at large in the shadows.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	Dovahleth: An Oblivion of A New Game Plus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drake202](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drake202).



> Never done a Skyrim crossover before, but here I am. Not that I have a problem, but someone commissioned me to write this. As of this writing, there is only two crossovers. 
> 
> If I'm going to write a Skyrim crossover, I might as well do it right since I did say that I have experience with roleplaying Skyrim. I'm currently on my thirty-second attempt for finishing modded Skyrim.
> 
> As always, lemme know if you have any questions, problems or comments.

_**Name: Byleth Ysmir Keirgren-Eisner** _

_**AKA: Drannig Keirgren**_

_**Age: 22** _

_**Birthday: 16th of the First Seed (Tamriel)** _

_**Birthsign: Lord** _

_**Race: Breton** _

_**Title(s): Dovahkiin, Archmage, Legate, Hero of Skyrim, Hero of Solstheim (Ysmir), Ashen Demon (Byleth)**_

_**Class: Knight (Tamriel), Commoner (Fodlan)**_

_**Description: A calm and stoic mercenary with the soul of a dragon found in the right place at the right time. Was a Breton knight in his past life. Loves cheese, fish, magic, and smithing.** _ _**Born on the 16th of the Guardian Moon.** _

_**Major Skills: One-Handed, Block, Restoration, Destruction, Speech** _

_**Minor Skills: Smithing** _

_**Affinities:** _

_**Swords: D+** _

_**Lance: E  
** _

_**Axe: E** _

_**Bow: E** _

_**Brawl: E** _

_**Reason: D+** _

_**Faith: D+** _

_**Armor: D+** _

_**Fly: E** _

_**Horse: D+** _

_**Authority: E** _

_**Base stats:**_  
HP - 28  
ATK - 8  
MAG - 8  
DEX - 6  
SPD - 7  
LCK - 4  
DEF - 9  
RES - 9  
CHA - 7

_**Starter Inventory:  
** Dragonbone Sword (Chaos Enchantment and Soul Trap)  
Auriel's Shield  
  
_

_**Starter Equipment:  
** _ _Heavy Dragonbone Armor- Fortify Heavy Armor and Resist Magic (Body)  
Heavy Dragonbone Boots- Fortify Health and Fortify Smithing (Feet)  
Heavy Dragonbone Gauntlets- Fortify Magica and Fortify Stamina (Hands)  
Dragonbone Heavy Helmet- Fortify Restoration and Fortify Destruction (Head)  
Amulet- The Gauldar Amulet (Accessory)  
Left Ring - Silver Blood Family Ring (Accessory)  
Right Ring- Ring of the Erudite (Accessory)_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone really wants to know why I refuse to write smut, I refuse to write fanfiction about people who think that they can force themselves on others and treat them like a toy because of the size of their reproductive organs. No one in fiction or real-life deserves to experience that and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemies. The simpler way is that I don't want a rep as a smut writer no thanks to the popularity of a certain fic with ties to a certain novel about shirtless werewolves and sparkly vampires.


End file.
